It is known for a camera to be used with a multi-lamp flash wheel.
For example, prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,565 issued Jul. 4, 1978 discloses a multi-lamp flash wheel in which the flash lamps are arranged radially in a circular array with respective ignition ends of the lamps being relatively close to one another and respective opposite ends of the lamps being relatively far from one another. The circular array of flash lamps is rotated inside a camera to advance the lamps successively into a slot-like recess at the front of the camera. Each one of the lamps is positioned in the recess with its opposite end protruding radially from the recess. A fixed, faceted reflector at opposite sides of the recess reflects flash illumination substantially radially from the lamp in the recess. A percussion spring is located to strike an ignition stem or ferrule of the lamp in the recess to ignite the lamp.
Somewhat similarly, prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,053 issued Aug. 31, 1982 discloses a multi-lamp flash wheel in which the flash lamps are arranged radially in a circular array with respective ignition ends of the lamps being relatively close to one another and respective opposite ends of the lamps being relatively far from one another. In this instance, each one of the lamps is located in a separate combustion chamber The rear of the chamber has a reflective coating which works in combination with a fixed reflector in a camera, when the circular array of flash lamps is rotated to advance the chambers successively to the fixed reflector, to reflect flash illumination substantially radially from the chambers.